The present invention relates to a support sheet for use in packing collared clothes and a method of packing collared clothes making use of the support sheet. More particularly, the invention concerns a support sheet for use in folding, fixing and packing a suit of collared clothes, without any clip and, at least, needles, and a method of folding, fixing and packing a suit of collared clothes making use of the support sheet.
When collared clothes such as shirts are sold, they have to be packed to have an attractive appearance and preserve its self-supporting condition. Also, it is desirable that the portions of the clothes which attract customers' particular attention, for example collars, cuffs and so on, are presented for easy observation by the customers.
To these end, various measures have been taken for folding, fixing and packing clothes, and for preserving the self-supporting condition of the clothes, as well as packing the clothes by means of these measures.
For instance, according to the most popular measure and the method, clothes are folded and fixed to support sheets by means of a number of needles or clips. However, these measure and method have been found inconvenient since therein required are a considerably long time and much personnel expense in the packing work, resulting in a raised cost, as well as a large number of expensive needles or clips which also renders the cost high.
In addition, the use who has purchased the clothes packed in the described manner is obliged to do troublesome and time-consuming work of removing the needles and clips, before he puts the clothes on, which involves a danger of stabbing his fingers by the needles. In a worst case, the user may put the clothes on with some of needles still left on the clothes, so as to be accidentally wounded by those needles.
Further, the packing of the clothes by means of needles or clips involved various problems to be solved, such as disposal of the removed needles or clips, and scratching of the clothes by the needles.